New York
by 35Rhums
Summary: Santana estaba cansada de su actitud, no pudo creer lo tonta que había sido. La amaba, la amaba más que cualquier persona en el mundo.


A/N:Hola de nuevo. Glee no me pertenece y yadda yadda yadda.

Summary: Santana ya se había cansado de esperar, La amaba y quería ella lo supiera. Take place in New York episode.

Warning: This is smut.

Tocaste su puerta, esperando desesperadamente por que la abriera. Sabes que no debes estar aquí… pero no puedes evitarlo, la necesitas. La extrañas.

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió y entraste, Brittany no tuvo tiempo para comprender lo que sucedía, tú solo entraste y cerraste la puerta detrás de ti.

-_San… que haces aquí._

_-Necesito hablar contigo Britt.-_ dijiste lentamente.

-_San, que sucede… pasa algo malo.-_ preguntó asustada.

_-Te amo, Britt… Te amo y no quiero seguir ocultándolo.-_ Tus palabras salían con temor pero con alivio al mismo tiempo. Ella solo te miraba en silencio. Ninguna palabra salía de su boca.-_ B… -_

Brittany se acercó lentamente a ti, tomó tu rostro con sus dos manos y clavó sus ojos en los tuyos. En un segundo leyó tu alma, en un segundo descifró lo que tenías en tu corazón. Sus labios se acercaron, su aliento se mezcló con el tuyo. Te besó… te besó como nunca te había besado, sus labios capturaban los tuyos, fue un beso lento y profundo. Gemiste… gemiste al sentirla cerca. Su lengua te pedía entrar, rozando la comisura de tus labios, no lo pensaste ningún segundo, sus lenguas se juntaron, lentamente tus manos aprisionaron su cintura, la acercaste a tu cuerpo. Esta vez, ella gimió al sentirte cerca, sus labios comenzaron a besar tu mandíbula, mientras sus manos tomaban tu cuello.

-_Britt_…- fue lo único que pudiste decir. Pero ella no escuchó. Comenzó a besar tu cuello, lamerlo… buscar donde nacía el pulso, sus manos acariciaban tu estómago lentamente.-_ Britt…-_ trataste una vez más. Querías decirle que la amabas, querías decirle que no querías separarte de ella jamás.

-_San… Shhh…-_ dijo seductivamente en tu oído, ya no podías contenerte, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca, de que te estuviera besando ya era demasiado para ti.

Rápidamente, Brittany comenzó otra vez a besar tu cuello, succionaba cada vez más fuerte y susurraba cada vez que un gemido salía de tu boca…_ Mía… Mía._

Tu polera repentinamente desapareció, y ahora Brittany besaba tu clavícula, mientras sus manos acariciaban el borde de tus pechos.

-_Britt… te extrañé tanto…-_ dijiste mientras tus manos acariciaban el pelo de la chica.

-_Yo también San-_ dijo mientras desabrochaba tu brasier, solo pudiste gemir una vez más, a esta altura no eras capaz de seguir pensando… en realidad, hace bastante tiempo que no pensabas. Los labios de Brittany comenzaron a descender, hasta que aprisionaron tu pezón derecho, un sonido de placer escapó de tus labios. Ella continuó succionando, mientras que su otra mano se encargaba de tu pecho izquierdo.

-_Ohh…-_ trataste de retener ese sonido, el mayor tiempo posible, pero ya era demasiado, sabías que podían escucharlas pero no te importó. Brittany estaba haciendo todo de manera perfecta.-_ Britt…-_ jadeaste.-_ Te necesito.-_ Salió casi como súplica, y lo era. La necesitabas, todo este tiempo…

Ella solo sonrió y volvió a besarte, tomó tus caderas y sin romper el beso te acercó hasta su cama, sus manos recorrían todo tu cuerpo. Pero necesitabas más… necesitabas sentir esa piel blanquecina sobre la tuya, así que rápidamente y casi sin romper el beso, le sacaste la polera. Tus manos se dirigieron instintivamente a sus pechos, los tomaste, los masajeaste.

-_Saan-_ ahora era ella quien gemía tu nombre, una sonrisa salió de tus labios. Sabias que el hecho de ser descubiertas solo incrementaba la excitación.

-_Shhh Britt… nos pueden descubrir.-_ sin dejar de mirarla, desabrochaste su brasier, lentamente. Sabías que eso la volvía loca. Esta vez la rubia mordió su labio para retener el inminente gemido que se construía en su boca. Te encantaba verla así… ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante tu tacto, como el simple roce de tus dedos, la volvía loca; como trataba de retener sus gemidos.

-_Te amo…-_ dijiste mientras besabas su pecho. En un segundo, tomaste su pezón entre tus labios y comenzaste a lamerlo, mientras que tu otra mano, habilidosamente masajeaba el otro, podías sentir como su pezón se endurecía ante tu tacto.

-_Mmm… San-_ gimió la rubia. Era impresionante como todo lo que salía de la boca de Brittany te hacía desearla más, necesitarla más. Solo la manera con la que decía tu nombre, hacía que tu corazón latiera a mil.

Lentamente comenzaste a descender, sobre su estómago creabas un camino de besos, tratabas de besar la mayor cantidad de su piel. Tus manos llegaron al borde de su pantalón, la sensación de estar tan cerca, de tener su piel en tus labios solo te hacía desearla más, desear darle más placer. Desabrochaste su pantalón, lenta y tortuosamente.

-_San… no juegues…-_ gimió la rubia. Sacándose rápidamente el pantalón, solo pudiste reír. Volviste a besar sus labios, cada centímetro de ellos. Ambas gimieron ante el roce de sus cuerpos. Tiernamente Britt te empujó sobre la cama, cayendo sutilmente sobre ti. Siguió besándote, mientras sus manos recorrían cada pedazo de piel de tu torso desnudo, levemente rozó tu pecho otra vez, solo pudiste arquear tu espalda… ya no podías resistirlo, la necesitabas tanto como ella a ti. Imitándote, Brittany comenzó a depositar leves besos en tu estómago, y sus manos acariciaban tus pechos.

-_Br…itt…-_ ya no podías contener tus gemidos. Ella desabrochó tu pantalón y tú rápidamente levantaste tus caderas, para que pudiera sacártelos fácilmente. Ya solo era un pedazo de tela que las separaba. Tiernamente, Brittany comenzó a jugar con tus panties, rozando levemente el inicio de estas.

-_Britt… por favor.-_ suplicaste. Ella solo asintió. Sus dedos rozaron tu centro a través del encaje.

-_San… estás tan mojada…_

_-Tú pro…vocas esto en mí… Maldición Britt.- _dijiste mientras la rubia continuaba tocando tu entrepierna. Volvió a besar tu estómago, lentamente; esta vez sus manos retiraban la última pieza que quedaba.

-_Britt…- _rogaste una vez más, no podías soportarlo, ya habían pasado meses desde que habían estado juntas. Brittany se acercó a tu centro, separó un poco tus piernas, pero tú inmediatamente las abriste como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

Ella solo rió, su lengua lamió tu clítoris.

-_Ohh…-_ gemiste, mientras tu espalda se arqueaba instantáneamente. Ella seguía lamiendo cada centímetro de ti, su lengua trazaba pequeños círculos.-_Oh.. __Britt…- _De pronto sus dedos comenzaron a tentar tu centro, sin detener la acción de su lengua que cada vez se hacía más rápida. No podías dejar de dar pequeños temblores mientras ella te tocaba, tu espalda no dejaba de arquearse.

-_Maldición Britt…- _por un segundo Brittany alzó la mirada, tu cara no expresaba más que éxtasis, tus ojos cerrados firmemente, tu cuerpo tenso, tus manos sobre su pelo.

Luego de unos segundos, su lengua fue reemplazada por su pulgar, este presionaba y ocasionalmente pellizcaba tu clítoris. Mientras esto pasaba, ella volvió a besarte, podías sentir tu propio sabor en sus labios. Su lengua pedía ingresar una vez más a tu boca, lo cual no se lo negaste. Después de unos segundos luchando por obtener el control del beso, sinceramente cediste. Tus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuello de Brittany, ella solo pudo sonreír en el beso.

En ese momento la rubia introdujo dos dedos dentro de ti, sin dejar de besarte, solo pudiste gemir en su boca. Extrañabas esta sensación, la extrañabas dentro de ti.

-_Oh Britt…- _Ella comenzó a mover sus dedos lentamente dentro de ti, expresando el mismo placer que tu sentías.-_Más rápido B…-_ obedientemente, sus dedos empezaron a aumentar el ritmo.-_ Más rápido…ooh.-_ no podías dejar de gemir, tus manos se tensaron en su cuello, pero ella logró librarse de tu amarre, comenzó una vez más a besar tu cuello, mientras no dejaba de meter y sacar sus dedos de ti.-_Britt… Oh!-_ pudiste notar como el ritmo disminuía un poco la intensidad, estabas tan cerca, decidiste enderezarte solo un poco y en ese momento Brittany comenzó a lamerte otra vez, al mismo tiempo que introducía y sacaba sus dedos de tu centro. Una ola de placer te invadió mucho más ferozmente, tu cabeza volvió de descansar sobre la cama, mientras tu espalda de arqueaba intensamente.

-_Britt… estoy cerca…-_ Estas palabras hicieron que la rubia comenzara a aumentar el ritmo de cada embestida y el movimiento de su lengua.-_ Mmm… Britt._

_-Gime, Santana… dí que es lo que quieres.-_ dijo rápidamente Brittany sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

-_Ohh… Yo…-_ la rubia volvió a lamer tu centro. Volviste a arquear tu espalda pero debías terminar la frase.-_ Yo…oooh… Britt estoy tan cerca…-_ los dedos de Brittany comenzaban a doblarse dentro de ti.-_ Yo… maldición…-_ en ese momento los largos dedos de la rubia, alcanzaron ese lugar que te hizo gritar-_ te quiero a tiii…- _gemiste fuertemente. Todo tu cuerpo tembló por varios segundos. Brittany, se acostó junto a ti, en ese momento tomaste su rostro, haciendo que los grandes y hermosos ojos azules de Brittany, se conectaran con los tuyos.

-_Yo te quiero a ti.-_ dijiste un vez más.-_ solo te quiero a ti…- _Brittany sonrió como nunca antes la habías visto sonreír.-_Yo te amo.-_ terminaste.

-_Yo también te amo, San.-_ Tu corazón volvió a latir como se supone que debería latir… ya no había dolor, ya no existían esas punzadas que te hacían llorar, pero a pesar de eso… igual unas lágrimas caían sobre tus mejillas.

-_San… que sucede?-_ dijo Brittany secando tus lágrimas

_-Solo son de felicidad, B…-_ dijiste tomando sus manos, y una vez más la besaste.

Finalmente, ambas se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas la una a la otra, después de mucho tiempo.


End file.
